


Bun-gee-gum!

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, I don’t write mlm porn that often so excuse any mistakes or mess ups, Light Bondage, M/M, Make up sex, Mirror Sex, NSFW, PWP, Pet Names, bungee gum but make it kinky, same disclaimer from last time applies, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Hisoka killed Illumi’s target and has to repay his husband,, somehow
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Bun-gee-gum!

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to the Artist VS Poet cover of “Bad Romance“ all throughout writing this. Not sure what that says about this fic but hmm.

Illumi stomped into Hisoka’s flat after the man had sabotaged his assignment not an hour earlier. “Hisoka” he hissed out as he approached the man in the large living room. “You killed my target” he stated bitterly at the man.

Hisoka was standing around the mirrored wall looking behind himself at Illumi. “I did,” His devilish grin put Satan himself to shame. He turned around to face Illumi, “What of it?”

Illumi groaned and threw a punch at Hisoka’s face only to have his arm caught midway by Hisoka himself. “Tsk tsk Illumi dear. You have to try harder than that.” His nen field expanded and in mere moments Illumi’s arms were bound together. Bound by some sort of invisible substance. He grinned devilishly. "Bun-gee-gum" he teasingly sounded out the phrase.

Illumi glared at the man, struggling half-heartedly against the restraints.

Hisoka sauntered up closer to Illumi, like a predator stalking his prey. “Lumi, my love” He twirled some strands of Illumi’s long hair in his fingers. “I’m sure there’s another way to work this issue out” he whispered into the man’s ear. He backed up and punctuated his suggestion with a flirty wink. A grin spread across his features as Illumi considered the idea.

“Fine” Illumi grumbled in response. His eyes were narrowed at Hisoka’s suggestive smile but he sighed and gave in. “But only if you make me dinner tonight,” he added.

“Of course my love” Hisoka purred. He pushed Illumi’s front into the large mirror, holding his bound hands behind him. “Just give me some time” he smirked and stepped back to grab the bottle of lube from his bedroom.

Illumi stayed still in front of the mirror, waiting for Hisoka’s return. He’d let Hisoka be in control for now, after all this was Hisoka’s repayment to him for pissing him off. That bastard should’ve never taken his target from him. He wiggled his wrists, stuck. Figures.

Hisoka returned soon with a bottle of lube in one hand. “Illu, baby” he smiled. “I’m back~” he called in a sing-song manner. Hisoka grabbed onto one of Illumi’s thighs with his free hand. He moved it to the side to make more room between his legs. He set the bottle down to his side and wrapped his arms around Illumi to undo his pants and pull them off. “Mmmm” He hummed in approval. He pulled Illumi’s pants off to reveal his half hard dick only obscured by his black boxer briefs.

Illumi tensed feeling Hisoka’s eyes on him, even if he was only seeing his front through the mirror. It was a whole different feeling knowing he could watch everything Illumi does. He could see Illumi's front and back no issue. It made him feel oddly exposed despite still being mostly clothed. He took a deep breath and his eyes connected with Hisoka’s in the mirror. “Are you going to get on with it?” He gave a look to the man who seemed entranced by just the look of Illumi in front of him. He let out a breath at the feeling of Hisoka's fingers digging into his skin.

Hisoka’s eyes focused on Illumi’s and he reached to pull Illumi’s shirt off. He quickly tossed it somewhere behind them. “Of course” he hummed in almost a purr before sliding Illumi’s underwear off and letting him kick it away from them. He reached over to get the lube before yanking Illumi closer to him by his bound hands.

Illumi looked unimpressed at Hisoka’s rough treatment. Though he didn’t get a chance to throw out a remark before Hisoka’s cold lube covered finger dipped into his hole. He whimpered in surprise and closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. Hisoka’s free hand grabbed his face and turned him to face straight forward.

“Look at yourself ‘lumi. Watch yourself as I tear you apart piece by piece until there’s nothing left but blissful agony.” Hisoka’s darkened lust blown eyes bore into Illumi’s vision sending shivers down his spine.

Illumi’s legs twitched as he shook in silent excitement. He breathed out Hisoka’s name. It was such an arousing sight, himself naked and bound with Hisoka behind him still fully clothed. He loved the feeling of Hisoka’s power overwhelming him, even if only in this circumstance.

Hisoka took his time to work Illumi open. Slowly building up pressure and stretching him out more and more. He used his free hand to hold Illumi in place despite the other man’s trembling. Grinning, he pulled his fingers out of the man and went to unzip his pants. He made quick work of the fasteners and releasing his dick from it’s constraints. He looked into Illumi’s dark eyes as he lubed up his hardened cock.

Illumi returned Hisoka’s gaze with a challenge. “Get on with it” his eyes bore into Hisoka’s.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, amused by Illumi’s demand more than anything else. “Of course my love” he teased before thrusting hard into his lover. His gaze still locked onto Illumi in the mirror as he started a brutal pace. He pushed Illumi into the mirror. Illumi could only keep upright by Hisoka’s grip on his bungee gum bound arms.

Illumi gasped with each harsh thrust, his breathing getting more and more ragged. “Hi-” he took in a sharp breath “Hisoka” he breathed out. Hisoka’s name sounded like a curse and a prayer all at once.

He loved it.

They pressed as close as they could to each other. Their lustful sounds filling the room, slaps of skin against skin, whines and moans. Their heavy breathing fogged up the mirror but they were too caught up with each other to notice.

“Illu-” Hisoka moaned. “Illu baby, come for me, please” he begged breathlessly and started jerking off Illumi’s hard dick.

There were the sounds of slapping skin and shallow breaths. Slick movements got harsher as the two got closer and closer to their climaxes.

“Hisoka!”

“Illumi!”

The two moaned each other’s name almost simultaneously as they finished. With their bodies spent and their minds stuck in the haze of afterglow all they could do was drop. They curled onto the couch with each other. Relaxed in each other's arms they left clean up for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @holtehyde ! I’ll be posting a bonus drabble for this


End file.
